The Guardian
by Moon Navi
Summary: Yoo Seonho , anak laki-laki yang di asingkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri ke kota mati di Korea Utara saat umurnya menginjak 10 tahun dan di siksa di tempat pengasingannya. [Main Cast ; Guanho] [Slight ; Winkdeep , JinSeob , Samhwi , member wanna one]
1. chapter 1

**The Guardian**

 **prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

North Korea

Kota mati Kijong-Dong

Seorang laki-laki belari sekuat tenaga dengan kaki telanjang dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Baju lusuh dan wajah babak belurnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang.

"KEMBALI KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR!!! YOO SEONHO!!"

Teriak seorang pria paruh baya dengan tangan yang menggenggam pistol.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Yoo Seonho itu terus berlari tak tentu arah menghindari pria paruh baya tersebut. Sesekali ia terjatuh dan menyebabkan luka baru di tubuhnya.

"Tidak aku tidak mau mati!" Ucap Seonho dengan air matanya.

"Siapapun.. kumohon siapapun tolong aku" teriaknya dalam hati.

Seonho berhenti ketika ia berada di ujung jalan besar. Suara siren mobil polisi terdengar di telinganya.

"Tidak" gumamnya panik.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria paruh baya tadi berlari kearahnya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia berlari menyeberangi jalanan besar itu dan memasuki wilayah hutan di Kijong-Dong.

Srak

Srak

Dengan cepat ia masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

"Aku ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini"

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyingkirkan semak yang menghalanginya.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap ragu dalam hutan yang terlihat begitu gelap. Ada pagar tinggi menjulang mengitari area hutan itu. Dan jangan lupa papan larangan yang bertuliskan Dilarang Memasuki Area Ini.

Guk

Guk

Pendengarannya menangkap suara anjing polisi yang menggonggong. Ini pertanda buruk.

Para polisi itu telah menemukannya. "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada berada di sini" gumamnya.

Seonho kembali berlari memasuki hutan tanpa melihat lebih lanjut bacaan yang terdapat di papan tersebut.

Ia memanjat pagar itu dengan hati-hati. "Berhasil" ucapnya ketika ia sudah sampai di puncak pagar.

"BERHENTI" Ucap kumpulan polisi yang sudah mengangkat pistol mereka. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak Seonho.

Seonho terdiam dan menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terlepas dari pegangan di pagar dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh masuk ke dalam hutan.

DOR

Sebuah tembakkan terlepas bersamaan disaat Seonho terjatuh.

Seonho membelalakkan matanya merasakan sakit di area tangannya. Ia merasakan darah mengalir membasahi baju lusuhnya.

"Hentikan. Kau akan mengganggunya"

ucap seorang komandan dari kumpulan polisi itu kepada anak buahnya yang menembak tadi.

"Kita biarkan saja dia. Lagian dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana selain menuju ke kematiannya sendiri" ucap komandan itu menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja. Apa dia memilih kembali atau memilih jalan kematiannya"

Seonho meringis kesakitan ia berdiri dari posisinya. Dengan seringaiannya ia menatap benci para polisi itu.

"Haha.. aku akan memilih jalan kematianku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada bersama kalian" ucapnya dan berbalik memasuki hutan.

komandan tersebut terdiam dan tersenyum tipis memandang punggung Seonho yang semakin jauh.

"Komandan apa kau yakin akan membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tanya salah satu bawahannya.

Komandan itu menoleh dan menyeringai

"apa kau tidak lihat bacaan di papan itu? Dilarang Memasuki Area Ini.. kau tau mengapa?" Tanyanya pada bawahannya dan di balas dengan gelengan.

"Karna begitu kalian memasuki pagar tersebut. Tidak akan ada yang selamat dari hutan itu" gumamnya dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

Ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur dan kembali ke markas.

 **Tbc**

 **. Hey-ho**


	2. 01

Seonho berjalan perlahan dengan kaki kanan yang di seret. Sepertinya kakinya cedera saat ia terjatuh tadi. Dengan ringisan kesakitan di tiap langkah kakinya, Seonho menyusuri hutan aneh itu.

"Pohon-pohon ini terlihat sama" gumamnya.

Pencahayaan yang terbilang sangat minim membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana kau bisa mencari jalan jika hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangimu.

"Sialan" desisnya dengan geram saat mengetahui kalau dia hanya berputar-putar di area tersebut.

Seonho terdiam cukup lama. Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap bulan yang entah mengapa berwarna biru.

"Indah" hanya itu kata yang dapat di lontarkan Seonho.

Dia kembali berjalan menuju salah satu pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Dia memperhatikan luka di lengannya dengan serius.

"cukup dalam" gumamnya dengan ringisan pelan.

Dia merobek bagian lengan baju lusuhnya dan mengikatkan kain itu di daerah lukanya.

"Akh.. sialan" umpatnya ketika merasakan sakit yang menjalar di daerah lengannya.

Seonho menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dan melihat kembali pohon besar yang ia duduki. Ia memperhatikan kembali memperhatikan sekitar takutnya ada hewan buas yang berbahaya.

"Kurasa disini aman" gumamnya.

Seonho menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar luka yang berada di lengan dan punggung tidak bertambah parah.

"Jika aku mati disini maka itu sudah takdirku, jika besok aku masih hidup ya akan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini" gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

"Oh tidak! kurasa tinggal disini baik" sambungnya mengingat kumpulan polisi kotor yang dengan mudahnya menjual sumpah mereka karna uang.

"Akhh.. hari yang melelahkan"

Ia merengangkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya di dahan pohon. Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

 **Skip**

Seorang pria menatap dingin Seonho yang tertidur lelap di hadapannya. Senyuman muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Dia mendekati Seonho dengan perlahan tanpa memperdulikan sayap hitam megahnya menyentuh tanah. Dengan perlahan dia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik kearah Seonho gelap itu.

"Kau akan terikat denganku" bisiknya pelan dan terdengar mengerikan.

Seonho yang merasakan kehadiran pria tersebut pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap pria dengan tatapan horrornya.

Deg

Pria itu terdiam dan terpana dengan ekspresi ketakutan Seonho. Seringaian kembali terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Gotcha" gumamnya pelan dan terdengar menakutkan.

Seonho memperhatikan Pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Dia kelihatan normal sepertiku ta-tapi.. apakah yang ada di punggungnya itu sepasang sayap?" Gumam Seonho dalam hati.

Perasaan takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh Seonho. Alarm tanda bahaya pun berbunyi di dalam kepalanya "Tidak.. Dia bukan manusia" ucap Seonho dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Seonho berdiri dan menatap pria itu dengan was-was.

Seonho berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dari pohon yang ia tiduri tadi. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Ini hanyalah hutan yang di penuhi dengan pohon-pohon dan binatang liar.

"Sial! Makhluk apa itu tadi? Sialan Sialan" umpat Seonho dengan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengalir di lengannya dan juga rasa sakit di kakinya.

Seonho terhenti dan menoleh ke atas ketika dia mendengar suara kepakan sayap.

"Brengsek seharusnya aku menyerahkan diri saja!" dumelnya dan terus berlari.

Dia memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapari sebuah pohon yang dapat menjadi tempat persembunyian. Pohon itu terletak di tepat di bawah sinar bulan biru.

Seonho berhenti berlari dan menatap ragu celah pohon itu. Dengan segera dia memasuki celah pohon tersebut dan menutupi dirinya dengan ranting dan dedaunan.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Seonho menoleh ketakutan dari sumber suara. Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dari jalan masuk gang sempit itu.

glek

Ini adalah pertamakalinya dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Seonho membekap mulutnya sendiri, matanya mulai berair. Dia mengintip di celah-celah kardus. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan jelas dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Seonho.

BRAK

Seonho membelalakan matanya ketika pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya tumbang begitu saja. Dia meraba-raba kepalanya memastika kepalanya masih di tempat.

Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dengan seringaian yang masih terbentuk di bibirnya. "Menyerahlah, kau sudah terikat dengan ku" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Seonho menggeleng kencang "Ti-TIDAK!! PERGI KAU SIALAN"

Seketika rasa sakit di lengan, kaki dan luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh di badannya itu keluar dan menjadi satu. Seonho meringis ketika merasakan rasa sakit itu dan--

BRAAAK

Semuapun menjadi gelap

 **Tbc**


	3. Navi need penjelasan

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf.

Berhubung saya masih baru jadi saya gak tau maksud dari rate

 **K**

 **K**

 **M**

 **T**

 **itu apa ya?**


	4. xXXx

_saya hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau cerita saya hanya bisa sampai sini saja_

 _Obssesion_

 _Guanlin and Seonho_

 _The Guardian_ _dan Hello Goodbye akan saya hentikan_ _saya mohon maaf untuk readers nim yang udah meluangkan waktu menbaca cerita jelek saya._ _maafkan navi yang kiyowo ini._


End file.
